Core B is a tissue culture and MHC typing Core. In this facility, we perform all sample processing that includes the following; isolation of peripheral blood lymphocytes, cryopreservation, thawing and washing of frozen cells and preparation of B cell lines. The Core also perform the following tests: HLA-A, B, C typing by serology on all new samples as well as HLA-DR, DQ serology on a few selected samples. In addition, the Core does DNA typing for HLA Class II alleles using sequence specific oligonucleotide probe hybridization (SSOPH) and DNA typing for HLA-C using sequence-specific primers (PCR-SSP). Other typings, such as complement protein analysis, are also performed on new samples.